You're my Best Friend
by IceColdTouch
Summary: For seven years they were apart.To both of them it seem like it would stay that way.But fate braught them back together.Now Trowa,Ami and their friends must stick together or risk losing everything they hold dear. See chap 3 for the pairings.R&R-Revised
1. Blood is thicker then Water

**_"You're my best Friend"_**

**_The Tale of a Brother and Sister_**

**Author's Note:** Hi and welcome to my first fanfic. I wanted to give you a few details before you begin reading. Ami and Trowa are the main character's but the other will be in this. This story is placed right after the assassination of Heero Yuy (not the pilot). Which cause the war to start. The two of them are of course brother and sister. There will be some romance later on in the story and I already have pairs in mind. This is all based in the GW world so the sailor senshi don't exist. I think that about covers it. So on with the story.

**8/08-AN:** So we meet again. Sorry it took me so long to update this, but things happen that one can't control. But it's nice to be back. I will get around to making another chapter to this and Fallen Angles. But this one is going to come first because this is my baby and I love the story. So this and the old chaps are getting a bit of revision and I hope that from going over what I have written will help me getting ideas and inspiration for the rest of the story. So enough of me here is the revised version of **_Chapter 1_**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.**

* * *

"Trowa,can you push me on the swing?" A eight year old Ami asked her big brother with a sweet smile.

Trowa looked up from his book at his little sister. "Is Dad and Mom busy?" He ask.

Ami nodded her head yes. She hated to disturb him while he was reading, but she really wanted to play on the swings before dinner. Both their parents were busy and she wasn't allowed outside by herself. Even if it was into the back yard.

Trowa set his book down and hoped off the couch and stretch, "Alright I'll push you, I needed a break anyway." He said with a smile.

Ami looked up at brother, her normally ocean blue eyes had a hint of green as they were filled with joy.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yup and if you want I'll read to you after dinner." Trowa said with a little bit a chuckle as Ami throw her little arms around his waist.

When Ami let go of him she grab his hand and drag him out the back door while Trowa yelled to their Mom "We going out back!"

Julia just shook her head at her children and continued chopping up the potatoes.

"It's good they get along so well." A deep voice said from behind her as a pair of strong, warm arms warped around her waist.

The blue eyed women smiled as she leaned against Keith's chest after she finished cutting and said, "Yes, especially from what Ann tells me about Lita and Duo she says they're always at each other's throat."

She said with a slight laugh "Her and David have there hands full with those two."

At this they both laughed.

"We're very lucky to have the two of them though." The strong, brown haired, green eyed man said in a serious tone as he look out the kitchen window to see he's kids playing on the swings together.

Outside Trowa was watching as his sister want up higher with each push he gave her.

"Higher Trowa…I wanna…go higher!!" Ami said through her breathy giggles.

Trowa smile, 'At lest she was having fun' he thought happily.

"Ok hold on real tight Ami." He said as pulled her back as far as he could and then with all his might he gave a big push and Ami went high.

She thought that if she put her hand out she could feel the clouds.

"Ami, Trowa time for dinner. Come in and get washed up!" Julia yelled from the back door.

"Coming Mom!" Trowa yelled back as he help Ami slow the swing down.

"I'll race you to the door Trowa." Ami said as she hop off the swing.

"Alright, on my mark…get set…GO!!" He said.

Ami took off while Trowa counted to ten in his head to give her a little bit of a head start. But he caught up with her quit enough.

Just as Trowa was about to win Ami cried out in pain. Trowa's forest green eyes gained a bit of blue in concern as he turned around to see that Ami had trip over a rock.

He ran over to her, "Are you okay Ami?" he asked helping her to stand up.

"Yeah" she said as she held back her tears.

The two walk back to the house Trowa holding on to Ami until they got to bathroom.

"Mom, Ami fall when we were coming in." Trowa said as they walked into the bathroom.

When one answered he became worried.

"Ami stay here, I'll be right back ok." Ami nodded her head at his words.

"Mom." He called again as walked into the living room.

But as Trowa walked into the kitchen he saw something that he would never forget.

On the floor lay his mother and father cover in blood. Trowa didn't know how long he stood there, but what snapped him out of his trance was the sound of his sister's foot steps coming toward him. He turned around to stop her from seeing what he was looking at.

"Trowa what's wrong? You look like you saw the boogeyman!" She said in a worried voice.

'What do I say' Trowa thought. He look at his sister for a long time.

"Ami I need you to go to your room ok." Trowa said.

He saw her was about to protest.

"Ami please, just do what I ask." He said a little more sternly.

Ami nodded her head and walk to her room still very confused. Something was very, very wrong and she knew it. Trowa watched her walk up the stairs and when he heard her door open and close he walked into the kitchen.

'There's so much blood' he thought as he tried his hardest not to step in it.

When he reached the phone he called 911 and said that his mom and dad were hurt very badly.

When the ambulances came they found Ami and Trowa in her room. Trowa was reading to her trying to keep her calm. When the police ask them if they heard anything they said no. That they had been in the back yard and when there mom called them in they were racing and Ami had tripped. She showed them the band aid on her knee. When Trowa called for their mom no one answered. So when he went looking for them. He found them like that, called for help and kept Ami in her room until the ambulances came.

* * *

Three days later was their parents funeral. Many people came and paid there respect to the Barton's and their children. Some of these people included the Changs, the Winners, and the Maxwells all of whom were close friends of Julia and Keith .But Trowa only had one thing on his mind. Where were Ami and him going to live. They'd been staying with the Maxwell's until they could get a hold of their mother's sister who lived on Earth, but would she be able to take them both. He didn't want to leave Ami all alone in a strange place.

All they had was each other now. Even though they were two years apart by age.

Ami was his best friend. He could tell her anything and she understood him. His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand tightening around his. Trowa turned his head to look down at Ami.

"I'm sacred Trowa." Ami said as she looked up at him.

A small smile came to Trowa's lips as he knelt down in front of her.

"Ami, no matter what happens I'll always watch out for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you Ami. I promise you." With that said Trowa gave his little sister a warm and comforting hug.

"Trowa you're my best friend." Ami said as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"You're mine too Ami." He whisper.

* * *

Three months after the funeral.

The sound of a phone ringing could be heard and then answered by a tall, green eyed, brunette.

"Hello…Yes this Ann Maxwell, who may I ask is calling…Oh good they finally got a hold of you. I'm so sorry for your loss. My husband and I were good friends with your sister and her husband…Yes the children are here. Do you want to talk to them…Alright. When will you be here?…Ok. Will you be able to take them both?…Only one. I must warn you that the two of them are quite attached, I don't know how you'll get them to part…Oh I see just until you can get a bigger place but why don't you just wait till then. It's no problem really I don't mind watching them. The two of them are better behaved then mine…I get what you mean by them having to get used to earth, but I don't think you'll get them to part from one another…Ok. When should I tell them your coming…In one week alright. See you then." and with that Ann hung up the phone.

"Who was that Ann?" Asked David from behind his news paper

"It was Ami and Trowa aunt. She's coming to get them but she can only take one," She said in a low voice.

Her usually happy green eyes had taken on a sadness.

"Why can she only take one?" Her husband ask.

"Her apartments to small for the three of them. So she figured that she'd take Ami being that she's little, and might be harder for her to get used to living there. So while she looks for a new home Ami can get use to the Earth's atmosphere. Then she'd send for Trowa when she finds a new place to live. I don't know if the two of them will be able to be away from each other for a long period of time though." She finished with a sigh.

"They'll be fine Ann, Trowa's a strong boy he'll be fine. Plus Duo won't leave the poor boy alone long enough for him to think about anything." David said with a smile as he gave his wife a loving hug.

Ann just shook her head.

Trowa was going to ask for more snacks, do to the fact that Duo ate all the food that Ann had put out a few minutes ago.

'He really should pace himself' Trowa thought. But stop in his tracks when heard his Aunt Ann on the phone with someone. He was guessing his mom's sister. But she was only taking Ami with her. From what he read about Earth it even more dangerous then the colonies. And with this war going on it was even worse.

'I just want her to be safe.' At that moment Trowa started making his plan.

'No matter what happens Ami I'll make sure your safe.'

* * *

A week past and Aubrey Mizuno was do to be at that the Maxwell's any minute. There was a knock on the door. David got up to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked. A petit woman with long midnight blue-black hair in a pony-tail, turn deep blue eyes to meet his cobalt.

"Hi I'm Aubrey Mizuno. I'm Trowa and Ami's Aunt." she said in a sweet voice so much like her older sister's.

David was trying to get over how much she look like Julia. The only difference was that Julia had short black hair and you could tell that Aubrey was the younger sister from how smooth her skin looked.

"Sir are you alright. You look rather pale?" Aubrey asked concern lining her voice.

David rubbed the back of his neck and smiled,

(AN: Now We know where Duo gets it from. lol!!)

"Sorry, I just can't get over how much you and Julia look a like. Are you guys twins." He said with a chuckle.

Aubrey laugh, "No, but we got that lot when were younger." She said with a smile

"David why don't you let her in before she gets a cold." Ann's voice came from behind the door.

"Oh yes ,yes please come in and make your self at home." David said with a smile.

Ann took her coat and directed her into the living room where the kids were. As soon as Aubrey step into the room Ami look at her for a moment and ran to her saying "Mommy!"

Aubrey was more shocked at how strong this little girl was then the fact that she called her mommy.

"I know you didn't go away. I told Trowa you were ok." Ami cried.

It broke Aubrey's heart to tell her that she wasn't her mother, but that she was her mother's sister that's why she look like her. It took Trowa to tell her that it wasn't their mom.

"I'm sorry, you just look like her." Ami said as clung to Trowa.

"Oh sweetie it's alright." Aubrey said as she kneeled down in front of her and Trowa.

"You know what I bought you something from earth. You want to see it Ami. I got you something for you to Trowa I hope you guys like them." She got up and walk over to her bag.

She dug around in it for a few seconds then pulled out two oddly shaped gifts. One was warp in green wrapping in paper and the other in light blue.

"I hope you guys like them." She said.

Trowa open his first to find it was a large book. With all different facts about Earth and the Colonies.

"Thank you very much." Trowa said with a small smile on his lips.

Ami fall in love with her gift as soon as she open it. It was a beautiful blue fuzzy teddy bear.

"I love it. Thank you Aunt Aubrey." Ami said as she gave Aubrey a second hug.

"Well you very welcome. I'm glad you guys like them." She said with a smile.

Ann smiled 'It's good they're getting along.' she thought.

"Mrs. Mizuno.." but Aubrey cut her off.

"It's Miss but please call me Aubrey." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh…Well Aubrey you can stay here as long as you want." Ann said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. But we'll be leaving tomorrow though. So I won't be that much more of a bother to you." She said with a small smile.

The next day Aubrey was helping pack Ami's things when Trowa came into the room.

"Aunt Aubrey can I talk to for a second." He asked.

"Of course Trowa. What's on your mind." She said as she sat on the bed.

"I'm not going with you am I?" He asked with a small frown

Aubrey looked down for a moment. Trying to think of the best way to answer.

"Well Trowa you are coming to live with me, but not right away. See I have to find a places that's big enough for all of us. But as soon as I do I'll send for you and you, me and your sister will be a family. You and your sister won't be away from each other that long so don't worry ok ." She finished with a smile.

Trowa just nodded his head to show he understood.

Before he left the room he turned to her and said, "Can you do something for me?" he looked at her and when she nodded her head he continued

"I want you to make sure that Ami is always safe and happy. And love her with all you heart because she deserves it more then anyone. Please promise me that." Trowa said this a little above a whisper.

"I promise, but Trowa is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just want to make sure that someone down there is doing my job until I get there." He said with a small smile. Then he walked away.

It was time for Aubrey and Ami to leave. Ami was not to happy about leavening after she found out Trowa wasn't going with them.

"But I want Trowa to go to." She repeated for thousandth time.

Finally Trowa took Ami to the side to talk to her before she left.

"Ami listen to me. No matter what happens, I want you to know that you are the best little sister anybody could ask for. And I love you so very much and I'm glad I can call you my sister and my best friend. And I'll always watch out for you no matter where I am." And with that he gave her one of the biggest hugs.

"I love you to Trowa. I'll miss you so much!" She said through her tears.

"I'll miss you to Ami. But we'll find each other again don't you worry about that ok." And with one last hug Ami was gone.

That night Trowa snuck out of the Maxwell house. Well looking for a way into a ship that was headed to level three Trowa bumped in a man with a funny looking nose.

"And what might we have here. A stowaway perhaps." the man said in a raspy voice.

Trowa just stood there waiting for the man to call the polices.

"Strong and silent I see. Well boy I'll make you an offer. I'll let you come on the ship with me as an apprentice. And you let me train you. Because I can see in your eyes that, that's what you were going to L3 for. Am I right." The man said.

Trowa agree.

* * *

Trowa now looked out the window down at the Earth.

'I can't believe it's been seven years since I've seen her. Wonder how much she's changed.' Trowa thought as prepare for his first mission to destroy OZ.

* * *

8/08AN:Well was the revised version. I changed their ages so now in the present Ami's 15 and Trowa's 17. But other then that its pretty much the same except for a few things here and there. But I always want to hear what you guys think so let me know. I love reviews and critics.


	2. So Close Yet So Far

"**You're my best Friend"**

**The Tale of a Brother and Sister**

**Author's Note:**Thank you AutomatedRose, sweet-angel087 for reading and reviewing. I forgot to put this in the last chap. Aubrey is like Ami's mom in the Sailor Moon series if you were wondering, She a young doctor about 25 when she meets Ami and Trowa. So now she's 32 now. And the guys know each other already. That is all, now on with the story.

**8/08AN:** So here's the second revised chap enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.**

* * *

"Aunt Aubrey I'm going for a walk ok!" Ami yelled while she put on her coat.

"Alright just be back before five." Aubrey called.

"Ok!" Ami answer as she walked out the door.

It was a cool winter day in Tokyo, Japan as Ami walked down the street.

'Wonder what Trowa's doing right now.' Ami thought. 'I can't believe it's only been seven years, yet it feels like a hundred since I last talk to him. At lest I have Lita down here. We're both in the same boat with what happen to our parents and our brothers.'

A year after the Ami left for earth and Trowa ran away. The Maxwell's children suffered a great loss that match that of Ami and Trowa's.

* * *

"Ok, kids please be good, don't terrorize the baby-sitter to much. Me and your father will be back in a couple of days. Duo watch your sister and please behave." Ann said as she gave her kids a hug goodbye.

"Love you." she said for millionth time.

"Love you to mom." Duo and Lita said in unison as their parents drove away.

"Ok Lita what do you wanna do first?" Duo ask his sister smiling in oh so Duo way of his.

"Hmmmm…Can we play tag?" Lita asked. Her green eyes filling up with hope that he'd say yes. Duo's cobalt-blues got a mischievous glint.

"Alright… but You're It!" He yelled as he took off away from his sister.

As he ran his braid flying every which way behind him.

"Hey no fair !!" Lita screamed as she ran after him.

* * *

A couple hours later the two Maxwell's had finally run out of energy and were now resting on the couch watching TV.

"Duo?" Lita said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes?" Duo answer.

"Are we friend or are we enemy's?" She asked innocently.

"Friends. I mean yeah I fight with you a lot but I don't want anything to ever happen to you. You're my lil' sis and nothing can change that…Why do you ask?" He said in a serious tone.

"I was just wondering." Lita said as scooted closer to him.

"Li what's wrong?" Duo asked.

"I think something bad is going to happen Duo. Something really bad." Lita said as she curled up next to Duo and fell asleep.

Duo stared at he sister for a few minutes then smooth a hand over her chestnut-brown 'No matter what. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Ever!' So with that last thought, he to gave into sleep as well.

* * *

The day Ann and David Maxwell were do back the baby-sitter of the Maxell kids got a phone call. But that phone call brought with it a sadness that one never wishes on someone else. The plane that the Maxwell's had been on was hit by friendly fire. Their were no survivors. Duo and Lita were going to be sent to live with a relative that lived on Earth, but Duo had other plans.

"Li I'm not going with you." He said. He couldn't look at her for fear he'd change his mind.

"What ? Why not?" Lita said in a watery voice. She didn't want to leave with out him.

"I have something I have to do. You go, I know Ami will probably need a friend down there." Duo said with a small smile.

"Why can't I go with you?" She asked.

"Because where I'm going it's to dangerous for you. Please Lita go to the Earth it's safer there then up here. You'll be happier there too. When I do get down there I'll look for you ok. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now give me a smile to remember you by." He said while looking down at her.

When Lita finally looked up at him she gave him one of her best smiles, even if she had tears in her green eyes.

"That's my girl. Don't you worry about me to much ok." When Lita nodded he continued. "I know we aren't that close but I love being your big brother. And no matter what happens remember that I love you always." Duo said as he pulled her into one last hug.

"I love you to Duo." And with one last look Duo was gone.

And you know the rest. Like Trowa, Duo was caught by Professor G while trying to sneak onto a sweeper ship. The two of them made a deal and Duo was taught how to fly the Gundam Death-Scythe.

* * *

Some how Ami had made her way to the beach. She walked down to the waters edge and sat down.

'Trowa always loved the beach. I wonder if can see it where ever he is.' She sighed

"What's the point. Thinking about him isn't going to bring him here." she said to herself.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Her long brownish-blue hair fall over her shoulder as she looked up to see something falling from the sky. She squinted to see if it was a meteor, a plane, or something else all together.

* * *

Trowa cursed as he broke through the atmosphere he had put in the wrong coordinates and was heading straight for the ocean the only thing he could do was bail out and let Heavy-Arms hit the water then wait for the cover of night to get and hide it at Quatre's estate.

So Trowa did just that. He hit the ground with a hard thud. He got up and dusted himself off. And looked around to see where he had landed.

He notice two things when he got up; 1.)He was on a beach, and 2.) He was not alone on that said beach. For the person was looking right at him. And in a moment he know who it was.

* * *

Ami watch in amazement as this thing fell from the sky and hit the water,

'Was there suppose to be a meteor-shower tonight?' She thought.

She didn't remember seeing anything on the news or read about it in the paper this morning.

"This is way to strange." She said to her-self. "Maybe I'm starting to see things. Lita's always saying I study to much."

Shaking her head. Ami turn to leave, but as she turned something caught her eye. A figure in the distance. She couldn't see their face that well, for the sun was setting behind them, but she could tell it was a man. And he was walking straight to her.

* * *

Trowa knew the instant he saw the person who it was. But he had to be sure so he walked closer the them.

'That's Ami, no one else has that hair color.' When she turn he know it was her for sure.

"Ami?" He called half expecting her to just vanish into thin air.

* * *

Ami know that voice, only it was a lot deeper then when she last heard it.

'No!! It couldn't be.' She thought in shock.

"Trowa" She said just a little above a whisper before she passed out.

* * *

**8/08AN:** Again not much of a change here just fixing all the little mistakes. But I still want to hear from you guys.


	3. We Meet Again

* * *

"**You're my best Friend"**

**The Tale of a Brother and Sister**

**Author's Note:** Thank you AutomatedRose, TopazDragon for your lovely reviews. And the sake of the story Quatre Dad has already been killed. And I'll be adding characters in every chap. This chap you will be seeing Duo, Quatre, Serena and Mina. Quatre, Serena, and Mina are brother and sister . And this will have some romance. Not a lot but a lil. And I can give you a hint on some couples.

**8/08AN: **Revised Chapter 3 enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.**

* * *

Ami open her eyes slowly. 'What happen, where am I?' Then it all came back to her the man on the beach he sound just like…

"Ami, are you awake?" The voice came form the left of her.

"Trowa?… Is that you?" She asked weakly.

A light came on and she could see clearly. She was in a nicely furnished bedroom, done in a sea-side resort thyme with color's ranging from ocean blue to sea green. Ami looked around with a child like awe.

"I figured you'd like this room. It's one of my favorite's from what I've already seen of the house." Trowa said with a smirk.

Ami was silent for a few more minutes digesting what was going on around her.

"Ami are you alright?" Trowa asked after she had not said anything for what seemed like hours.

He almost fell off the bed with the force her body being thrown on top of him.

"Tell me this isn't a dream. Because if it is I don't want to wake up." She sobbed into Trowa's shirt.

After he got over his shock. Trowa just held his long lost sister, speaking words of comfort to her while she cried.

"If it is. Then I hope we both don't wake up…God I've missed you Ami." He said as a single tear slid down his own cheek.

After a few more minutes of this they pulled apart.

"You're really here? I can't believe it. Where have you been for the last sev…" She was cut off when the door was thrown open and in came someone whom she also thought was long gone.

* * *

Duo came in from the warehouse ready for something to eat.

"Hey Q-man when's dinner?" Duo yelled.

Quatre walked out of his office and rolled his eyes. 'Does this boy every stop eating.' Quatre thought as he shook his head.

"As soon as Trowa's sister wakes up. He's up stairs with her right now." He said but then saw Duo was gone.

"Uh… Duo where are you?" Quatre yelled.

"Hey Q-man what room are they in?" Duo yelled form the top of the stairs.

"In the Resort room. Duo I don't think Trowa will be to happy with you if go running in on them." He said as he ran after Duo to try and stop him.

"Don't worry Quatre. I've know Trowa and his sis longer then you have. She'll be happy to see me and besides she'll know where my sis is." Duo said as open the door to the Resort-room.

"Well, what do we have here. Lil' Miss. Ami and her big brother sharing a lovely moment. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Duo said with a smirk.

"Oh My God! Duo what are you doing here? Wait until Lita hears about this. She's going to flip." Ami said as she rushed over to give her childhood friend a hug.

"It's good to see you to Ames. How've ya been. How's Li. Is she staying out of terrible?" Duo said half joking.

"You know Lita. She can't keep her nose out a fight for longer then a week, but she's getting better." Ami said with a laugh.

"And how about you. Still getting into terrible?" She asked with a smile.

"You know me. I may run and I may hide but I will never tell a lie!" The three old friends shared a laugh at this.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat the three friends turned to see Quatre in the door-way.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said as he turn to leave.

"Wait Quatre, I want you to meet my sister. Ami this is a good friend of mine Quatre Winner." Trowa said.

Ami walked forward and Quatre felt his heart speed up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winner." Ami said a blush coming to her cheeks as she extended her hand.

"I pleasure is all mine Ms. Ami." Quatre said and the moment their hand touched, it was like electricity shot through both their hands, up their arms and into their hearts.

Trowa notice this and shook his head.

"Duo take Ami down to dinner I want to talk with Quatre for a second." He said in a low voice.

Duo nodded his head and steered her out the door.

"What's wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked his friend after a few minutes of silence.

"Quatre, Ami's all I has. And now that I just got her back I don't want to loss her again." Trowa said as he walked over to the window.

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question. What's wrong." Quatre said as walked to stand beside his friend.

"Quatre I saw the way you acted when you looked at her. I know that looked. It's the one Duo gets when he looks at Serena. Just be careful with her. She's only 15. I trust you Quatre don't let me regret it. Ami's everything to me. Do you understand. If you hurt her I will never forgive you." Trowa said in a deadly voice.

"I understand Trowa. I have two younger sisters and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them either. You can trust me." Quatre said a reassuring smile that Trowa return.

* * *

"So Ami how long have you been on Earth?" Mina asked as she poured herself a glass of ice-tea.

"I've been here for about seven years. Before that me and Trowa lived on L3. Then when our parents passed away, we lived on L2 with Duo and his sister. And now I call Earth home." Ami finished for a second her blue eyes held sorrow, but it was gone in a flesh.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Serena said her eyes brimming with tears.

"No it's ok. I fine talking about helps ease the pain." Ami said with a smile.

"What happened to them?" Mina asked.

"Honestly I don't know. The police suspected they were killed because my father worked so close with Heero Yuy the pacifist as well as helped start a movement that tried to stop the war. That's how I met Duo and his sister our parents and theirs where the heads of the organization." Ami said. Just then Trowa and Quatre walked in.

"Already question the poor girl and she hasn't been here more then an hour." Quatre said as he took a sit at the head of the table. While Trowa sat down next to Ami.

"Quatre didn't Mom and Dad have something to do with Heero Yuy and the group he ran?" Mina ask

Quatre though for a moment, "I believe he did. If I remember correctly he help his organization. Weren't Rei and Wufei's parents part of that group as well?" Quatre ask Trowa.

Trowa nodded. "I remember seeing them and your parents at the funeral."

At this Ami spoke up.

"I read that your parents were evolved in a horrible accident and passed away a few months ago. I was truly sadden. Your father did many great things to try and gain peace. I know what it's like to lose loved ones so if you ever need anything." Ami said with a sad smile on her lips.

Mina smiled, "Yes him and mom did a lot of good, but with all the good they had made a few enemies. Mainly OZ. But thank you it means a lot to hear good things about them. It helps us keep their memories alive." As she finished speaking a few tears came to her eyes.

Serena, who was sitting next to her patted her twins hand in comfort. And for a few moments the group sat in silent memory of their lost loved ones.

"Ok enough sad stuff lets eat my stomach is low on fuel." Duo said loudly with a silly smile.

At this the group laughed at the braided-baka's antics.

After that conversation was light. Serena and Duo fought like their was no tomorrow. Even though on the surface they looked like they hated each other, it was just the way they flirted Mina commented to Ami while the group relaxed in the living room.

A little while later Trowa decide it was time to walk Ami home. As she left Mina and Serena made her promised to hang-out with them sometime soon. Which of course Ami agreed. She just couldn't say no to the twins when they gave her their best puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

"So you're a Gundam pilot…Is that what I saw fall from the sky at the beach?" Ami ask as they took the long way back to Ami's house.

"Yeah. It called Heavyarms. I started training to fly him when I ran way from the Maxwell's. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Lita. If Duo wants her to know he'll tell her." Trowa said in a serious voice.

"Ok." She answer with a nod. A few minutes pass and nothing was said. Trowa decided to break it.

"So how's Aunt Aubrey?" He asked

"Oh she's doing good. She's actually seeing someone. Which gets her out of my hair for about a hour every night but other then that she's good." Ami answered with a smile.

"And you, how've you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been good. What can I say, seven years without your best friend can be depressing but I'm doing good now that I know you're alive and not dead." Ami said hurt showing in her eyes.

"I know I should wrote you or something but I couldn't risk OZ getting a hold of it and putting you in danger. That wasn't an option." Trowa said.

"I know it just that not knowing if you we're alive or dead killed me." Ami stop and looked up at the sky then continued.

"Every night I'd look up at the sky and wish that for just one minute I could see you. I guess wishing every night for seven years paid off uh." She with a lil bit of a laugh.

A comfortable silence came between the siblings.

"Ami I think I should get you home now. It's getting late." Trowa said as walked his sister out of the park.

* * *

"Well here we are. I assume you don't want to come in." Ami said with a smile. Trowa just nodded his head yes.

"Thought so. Trowa why don't you and Duo come by after school tomorrow. I'm sure Lita would love to see her brother and you again. And Aunt Aubrey won't be here." Ami asked.

"I think Duo would like that. What time do you get out?" He said. Ami's smile grow bigger.

"Be here about 4:30. I'll see you then." With that Ami gave Trowa a hug.

"I'm glad you're here now Trowa. I've missed you so much." Ami said as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "

"Me to Ami. Me to." And with that they parted.

* * *

8/08AN: You'll notice I added more to the Mina and Serena scene. And I've made them twins because in the show manga and other stories I've read they always act somewhat alike. So I always entertained the idea of them being twins. And you were wondering what the ages are and pairs here ya go. Until next time.

Ages:

**Heero, Duo, Trowa**: 17

**Wufei and Quatre**: 16

**Ami, Rei, Lita**:15

**Serena and Mina**:14

Pairs:

**Quatre/Ami**

**Trowa/Lita**

**Duo/Serena**

**Heero/Rei**

**Wufei/Mina**


	4. The Fire Burns on L5

"**You're my best Friend"**

**The Tale of a Brother and Sister**

**Author's Note:** Thank you TopazDragon, Cathaign, angelicmayuka, SailorWednesdayMercury, and to AutomatedRose: Who has been with this story form the beginning. Those were some great reviews and they really help get these chaps out. Now the rest of our cast shows up. Then the real fun begins. Now on to the story!!(Author act's like she's running into battle off stage.)(After a small pause comes back on) 'Sheepishly smiles.' Sorry my imagination ran away with me for a sec. Anyway enjoy the read.!!

**8/08AN:**Here's yet another revised chap enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.**

* * *

Fire rages everywhere. Against the flames three figures ran.

"Are they still following us?" Rei asked the others when they were finally far away from the flames.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around and find out." Wufei said as he looked around trying to get a his bearings of where they were on L5.

"We have to get to the Gundams now!" Heero said his monotone voice wavering slightly.

You could hear the OZ soldier's footstep closing in.

With little prompting they were off again. In the distance they could see the giant mechs. The OZ soldier's foot steps faded as they got closer.

"Come on Rei just a little bit farther." Wufei said. His grip on her hand tighten. "I've gotten you this far I'm not letting anything happen to you now." He said.

His normal coal colored eyes had turned a deep shade of purple with determination. 'I made a promise to father.' He thought as he ran faster.

"This is to easy." Heero said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the ground started to shake.

"Get into the Gundams now!" Wufei yelled.

Heero ran to Wing Gundam, and Wufei and Rei to Shenlong.

"Rei hold on." Wufei said to his sister.

She didn't need to be told twice as she held on to her brother as tight as she could. Breaking through the space barrier was a little bumpy, but they made it. Only to be surrounded by a dozen Leos.

"Pilots surrender your Gundams and no one gets hurt." An OZ pilot said through a intercom.

"Like hell we are." Rei yelled, "Wufei what ever you do, do not surrender this Gundam. It would dishonor to the family and Master O. You can do this, I believe in you." She said to her brother.

The only answer she received was a curt nod. And the battle began.

* * *

"So what are we doing today Ames?" Lita asked her best friend as they climbed the stairs to her houses.

"Well we have the house to ourselves tonight, Aunt Aubrey's working the night shift again. She said you can sleep-over if you want." Ami said as she unlocked the front door.

"Of course. I'm sure Aunt Rose won't mind. Do I still have spare clothes here?" Lita asked as she took off her shoes.

"I think so I'll check in a little bit." Ami answered as she walked into the kitchen. Lita right behind her.

"What would you like to eat?" Ami asked as she looked in the cupboards.

"I could make us something. I've been meaning to have you try this new recipe I cooked up a while ago." Lita said with a smile.

"Oh but you're my guest I should cook for you." Ami said jokingly.

"Ami, no offence, but you and the word cook don't belong in the same sentence." Lita said trying hard to hide her smile.

"That was mean, but it is true, sad to say." Ami answered. There was silence for a second until both girls bust out laughing. After a few minutes they both calmed down.

"Alright, well you know your way around the kitchen, I'll leave you to it. But I'll be back in a few seconds to help. I'm going to get out a few movies for us to watch k." Ami didn't wait for a reply as she walked out of the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Li could you be a dear and get that." Ami said trying so very hard not to laugh. She could just imagine her friends face when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"I'm not a maid Ami." Lita yelled to her friend as she went to answer the door. The person knocked again.

"I'm coming, hold your horses. Geez!" Lita said as she open the door. Shock is all her face held as she saw who was at the door.

* * *

"05 two Leos at three a clock." Rei said watching the scene with a careful eye.

"01 there's one right behind you." She yelled.

"Where the hell are they coming from." Wufei yelled as sliced through the two more Leos. And the battle continued like this for what seemed like hours. Finally the chaos stopped and it was quiet.

"We better get out of here before more show up." Heero said his voice sounding tried.

"I agreed. Meet you at Quatre's" Wufei said and cut the connection.

"How you holding up?" Wufei asked his sister.

"I'm fine. I'm proud of you Wufei, you would have made father and mot…" Rei couldn't finish as tears rolled down her cheeks. Wufei put his arms around his sister.

"They would have been proud of you too. Your as strong as father with a heart like mother's." Wufei said.

The two siblings took a few minutes to grieve for the loss of their parents. In the heat of battle they didn't have the chance. When Rei finally fell asleep on her brother's lap, he set a course for Quatre's like Heero had done.

* * *

"Oh My God!!" Was all Lita said before she throw her arms around her brother.

"Good to see you to Li." Duo chuckled.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Lita said into his shirt. You could tell she was crying by how her voice cracked a little.

"Hey don't cry. I'm here now. It's ok." Duo said in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes Lita pulled away from him. By this time Ami had appeared by her brother's side.

"Told you they'd be happy to see each other." Ami said in a matter-of-fact way.

"You knew he was here and you did tell me!" Lita asked her green eyes held a hurt look.

"Oh don't blame Ames. We told her not to tell you." Duo said.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Because you both are in danger for even knowing that we exist." Trowa said, speaking for the first time.

"Trowa I didn't even see you there!" Lita said with a blush. "It's been a long time." She added as she pulled him into a hug.

It was Trowa's turn to blush, Ami and Duo chuckled at this.

"Yes it has." Trowa answered as he sent his sister and friend a death glare.

After greetings were exchanged the questioning started.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lita asked. Trowa and Duo shared a look. As if deciding whether or not to tell.

"Li, I've been training…" Duo said as he continued on tell her about the Gundams and the other pilots. At the end of the story Lita's jaw was on the floor.

"So what are you guys doing down here? You should be up in the colonies helping people." Ami asked.

"The doctors told us to come down here and try to live normal lives, but I don't see that happening." Duo said.

Duo then waved his hand in front of his sister's eyes.

"Hey Li. Are you there?" He asked worried that she might of gone into a coma or something. After a few more minutes and the threat of cold water being thrown on her Lita snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry. I was literally lost in thought." She said with a blush.

Ami and Trowa just shook their heads. While Duo turn blue from trying not to laugh. But of course he couldn't hold it in and burst into hysterics. After he calmed down Lita punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Duo whined rubbing his arm. "At lest I know you still have a hell of a right hook." He added with a smirk.

"Just shut up Duo." Lita hissed.

"They're not together for any hour and they start fighting." Ami said to Trowa who just smirk at the two siblings bickering before him.

"Just like old times." Trowa said back to sister. Ami just shook her head, but you could tell she was smiling. 'Just like old times.' she thought.

* * *

"Master Quatre, we have two more Gundams coming in." Rashid said after bowing to the young man.

"Thank you Rashid." Quatre said look up a book he was reading.

"Tell my sisters Rei has arrived. I'm sure they are worried for there friend." he added right before the tall man left the library.

"Of course Master Quatre." Rashid said as he walked out.

When the man left Quatre walked over to the phone to call Trowa and Duo to let them know Heero and Wufei where here.

A couple hours later Trowa's cell started to ring.

"I'll be right back." He said as he excused himself from the table.

* * *

(On the cell)

Trowa: Hello

Quatre: Trowa it's Quatre.

Trowa: What's wrong?(His voice held a worried.)

Quatre: Nothings wrong(chuckle) I'm calling to tell you that Heero, Wufei and Rei just got here. You might want to come home soon. You know how Heero can be. Right down to business.

Trowa smiled at this.: Alright, tell him Duo and I will be there in a hour.

Quatre: See ya then. Oh and Trowa could you tell Ami I say "Hi."

Trowa just shook his head.: Yeah I'll tell her. Bye.

And with that he hung up.

Trowa walked back into the dinning room.

"Who was that?" Duo asked as he took another bite of food.

"It was Quatre. He said Heero, Wufei and Rei just got in. We have to leave soon." Trowa said, then added "Ami, Quatre says hi." He smirk as his sister want red in the face.

Lita saw this and an evil smile came to her face.

"Who's Quatre?" She asked.

"No one." Ami said.

Ami and Lita want back and forth like this until Trowa cleared his throat. The two girls turned toward him.

"We have to go now." He said smirking.

"Can we hang out tomorrow I want to meet this Quatre?" Lita said with an innocent smile.

"We'll call you later and let you know." Duo said. After the four exchanged goodbye hugs the two boys left.

"Soooooo…Who's Quatre?" Lita said and the two continued like this until they fell a sleep on the couch.

* * *

**8/08AN: ** So again not much was changed here.But it's nice to re-read it.Gets the creative jucies flowing.Anyho I'm almost done revising and I should have chap #7 out soon.I do really want to say sorry for the very long wait and I hope you can forgive me.Anyho on to the next chap.


	5. Welcome to The Winner Residence

**"You're my Best Friend"**

**The Tale of a Brother and Sister**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Lady Xiao, AutomatedRose,angelicmayuka, MoonBunny777, sweet-angel087. This story I hope is getting good. I think I'm doing pretty good for a first timer don't you. I want to see where this story goes just as much as you do. And before you start reading I made a change in pairing. I put Wufei with Mina and Duo with Serena. You'll see why in the later on. Enjoy the read.

**8/08AN:** And the revising continues. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. And "It's a Wonderful Life." Just the idea for the story**

* * *

"Sir we have confirmed that the Gundam pilot 05 is Wufei Chang of the Chang clan on L5. And he has a sister Rei Chang who is 15." The solider told Zechs Merquise.

"Good job private. Now do we have any information on the other pilots?" He ask his voice was silky, but had a deadly undertone.

"No sir, not at this time. The researchers are looking into it though." The private said.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Zechs said. With that the solider saluted him and walked out of the office.

Zechs sighed. "These boys are harder to track then one would have thought. But we have one. We'll fine out who the other are and then we'll strike." He said to himself as a evil smirk came to his lips.

* * *

Ami rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She then looked at the clock to see the time, and admitted a groan 'Ugh… it's only 7:00. Why can't I ever sleep in.' thought.

But she knew she'd never get back to sleep so she got up and started her morning routine: Brushed her teeth, then showered, brush and blow dried her hair, and finally got dressed. Which consisted of a cream white sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. After she was done she went into the kitchen to fine her Aunt Aubrey making breakfast.

"Good morning Ami." Aubrey said with a smile as she placed some bacon on a plate.

"Good morning. What are you doing home? I thought you had an early surgery." Ami said in slight shock. 'Something's going on.' Ami thought as she sat down at the table.

"Well that's why I was late getting home last night. They had reschedule the surgery, So I could have this morning off. Because…" Aubrey trialed off.

"Because what?" Ami asked knowing the answer anyway.

"Because I have a medical conference to go to, I leave the day Winter break starts. How long is it this year?" Aubrey said trying to change the topic as quietly as possible.

Ami sighed 'Figures the one year we decide to go somewhere she has to go do something in another country.' she thought.

"It's three weeks instead of the normal two. They did that because we started a week early." Ami said in a dry voice.

"Oh…I should be back a few days after Christmas. I know I promised to take you skiing, but I don't think I'll be able to this year. I'm sorry Ami. But you'll be happy to know that the Kino's will be happy to have you over so you can spend Christmas with Lita." Aubrey said with a sad smile.

She knew how much Ami wanted to go, but things hadn't worked out that way again. Last year she was supposed to go to a medical conference in England but it was canceled. So they spent Christmas watching "It's a Wonderful Life."

Ami just nodded her head. She had really been looking forward to this trip, but now that it was canceled she might be able to spend Christmas with Trowa which was a good thing. After a few minutes of silence Aubrey said that the food was done, but that she had already eaten. She kissed Ami on the cheek and left saying she had some paper work to do at work.

"Good morning Ames." Lita said as she stretched. Then she noticed that Ami had her head down.

"Ami what's wrong?" Lita asked in concern for her friend. Ami looked at Lita with a sad smile then said.

"I'm spending Christmas with you this year." And she repeated the conversation she just had with Aubrey.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ames. But look at the bright side you can spend it with Trowa to. Speaking of which have they call yet." Lita asked as she took another bite of toast.

"No they haven't." Ami answered as she got up to clean her plate off.

"Maybe there not a wake yet." Lita said as she to cleaned off her plate. "You know how Duo Loves to sleep." Lita added.

At this the two girls laughed.

* * *

"Braided Baka. Get Up!!" Wufei yelled.

"5 more minutes." Duo yawned and then rolled over on the his stomach.

"Wufei need any help?" Mina asked.

Wufei turned to see the blonde walking in.

"If you can wake him up, I will never call you a dumb blonde again." Wufei said. Sending Duo a death glare.

"I hold you to that." Mina said with a cheery smile. She then walked over to Duo and said.

"Duo if you don't get up you'll miss breakfast with these two beautiful women that arrived just for you." Mina smirk.

Like the speed of light Duo got up, got dressed and ran down to dinning room.

"I'm impressed. I've been up here for 15 minutes and he didn't even budge." Wufei said to Mina.

"I've had practice. Serena's not the easiest person to wake up either." And with that said Mina left the room.

Wufei just shook his head. And followed after her.

* * *

As Mina and Wufei made their way down stairs they could hear the very annoying whining of Serena.

"Duo you know sometimes you're worst then me when it comes to sleeping in. And what's worst is that we had to wait! Now the foods probably cold." Serena whined.

"What can I say. I needed my beauty sleep." Duo joke as he put on one of his award wining smiles on. Serena went red in the face.

"Your impossible sometimes I swear." She said in a huff.

"But that's why you love me Sere." Duo said getting a little bit closure to her face.

"Duo save it for after breakfast." Mina said with a sly smile.

Wufei just shook his head and took a sit next to Heero. Duo just turned his head toward the blonde.

"But I'm so close." Duo said returning her smile.

"Duo get away from my sister now please." Quatre said his voice held a lil bit of anger.

"Sorry Q-man, but your sis is so cute when she's anger. I couldn't help myself." Duo said as he took his seat. Serena just sat down next her sister blushing like mad.

"Good morning." Rei said as she walked into the dining room. She looked around then said.

"Ok, what did I miss." As she took a sit next to Mina who told her in great detail what had just happened.

The room was silent for a few minutes then, Rei bust out laughing.

"Rei you can be so mean sometimes!" Serena yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was funny." Rei said through her giggles.

Serena just huffed and continued eating in silence. The rest of the meal was uneventful.

"Quatre, Ami was wondering if she could come over later today? She and Duo's sister want to meet Rei and the other." Trowa said when they were done eating.

"Of course they can. I think Mina and Serena really took a liking to her when they first meet her." Quatre said. 'I have to.' He thought with a smile.

"Great you guys are going to love Li! I'll call to tell them well be over in a few to pick them up ok Tro." Duo said bouncing off to the phone.

"Does that boy ever run out of energy." Rei asked.

The whole group just shook their heads.

* * *

"You never did tell me who this Quatre guy is." Lita said in between the commercials.

"Not this again." Ami sighed. "Alright I give. He's Quatre Winner of Winner Satellites. I've meet two of his sisters. Mina and Serena. They're really nice people." Ami said as she took another sip of her hot coco.

"But how did you meet them?" Lita asked a few minutes later.

"Well…" and Ami told her of the events that lead up to last night. Which was Friday.

"My you do live an exciting life don't you Ames." Lita said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut-up." Ami said as she hit her friend with one of the couch pillows.

"Oh. Now it's on." Lita said, and with that a pillow fight war started.

When they both had, had enough they fall back on the couch in fits of laughter. That's when the phone rang. Ami got up to answer it.

"Hello." She asked.

"Is this Ami Barton?" The voice asked.

"Yes this is she. Who may I ask is calling?" Ami asked as she looked at Lita. Her blue eyes showing slight fear to her friend.

"Ami who is it." Lita asked.

Ami shook her head and mouthed 'I don't know.'

"And is there a Lita Maxwell there as well?" The voice asked.

A look of fear crossed Ami's face so Lita took the phone.

"Look bud I don't know who you are, but cut the crap this isn't funny?!" Lita yelled into the phone.

The person on the other end didn't answer. There was the sound of laughing instead.

"Who is this!" Lita said as she was getting scared but she wouldn't let this person know that.

"Geez, Li you guy's can't take a joke." Duo said you could hear his smile over the phone.

Lita sighed, " Duo you are such a jerk when I get my hands on you…" Lita trialed off.

Shaking her head. Ami just smiled

"For a second there I thought it was someone form OZ or something." Ami said as she walked into the kitchen with the two mugs they were drinking out of.

"What do you want Duo?" Lita asked still slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah Quatre said you guys can come over. Me and Trowa will be over in an hour to pick you guys up. Is that alright?" Duo asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine. I'll see ya then." Lita said.

"K. Later." And with that Duo hung up.

"What did Duo want?" Ami asked.

"Him and Trowa are coming to pick us up to go to Quatre's house." Lita said as she walk in to the kitchen. Ami just nodded.

"Well I'm ready. Are you?" Ami asked. Lita just nodded her 'yes' as she looked out the window.

"It's funny. How they just drop off the face of the earth and then seven years later they just kinda drop back into our lives again." Lita said not really expecting a answer.

"I know what you mean Li. I've missed them just as much as you." Ami said as she stood by her friend.

Silence came between the two friends. Until Lita broke it.

"Ya know when I was little I had this huge crush on Trowa. Now that I've seen him again all these feelings came back as well." Lita said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ami just smiled at her.

"I've known longer then you think I have my dear friend, but because I know how you are I never said a word." Ami said. Her small smile grew bigger with the look of shock her friend gave her.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing Li." Ami said with a laugh. The other girl just shook her head.

"You're to smart for your own good Ames." Lita said then joined her friend in laughing.

* * *

An hour later the door bell rang. The girls grabbed their purses and opened the door

When Lita got a good shot at Duo, she hit him on the side of the head.

"Owww! What was that for!" Duo said as he rubbed his head.

"Because you're an immature jerk that's why. You scared Ami half to death!" Lita yelled at her brother.

"Duo what did you do?" Trowa said in a deadly low voice.

"I was just messing with them nothing big. I'm sorry I never meant any harm. Ami a lil help here. Please!" Duo side as Lita and Trowa crept toward him ready to beat him within a inch of his life.

"Guys he'd said he was sorry. No harm, no foul. Lets just get to Quatre's." Ami said calmly.

Trowa and Lita just shook their heads and walk away.

"Ami, have I told you lately that I love you." Duo said flashing her a charming smile.

Ami just rolled her eyes and went to catch up with her brother and Lita.

"I mean it Ami I really do." Duo said as he ran to catch up with them.

"Duo shut up." Lita yelled. "I think I was adopted. Don't you?" She asked Ami and Trowa.

They both just smile and continued walking.

"You two are just as bad as him sometimes." Lita said with a small smile.

* * *

After about 15 minutes later they finally arrived at Quatre's.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion." Lita said.

Both her and Ami's jaws drop at the site of this home.

The front of the house looked to be done in a traditional Japanese style. With colors of cream and black. The front yard had cherry blossom trees everywhere. They all were almost bare but they still had few blossoms that had yet to fall off.

"This is beautiful. It must have been really dark when you took me home Thursday." Ami said when she found her voice.

Trowa just nodded as he walked to the door.

"Well are you coming or what?" Duo chuckled as he walk to where Trowa was.

The two girls looked at each other and followed their brothers up to the door.

Trowa knocked and then went in. He held the door open letting the others come in from the cold December air.

If the front of the house was beautiful then the inside was gorgeous. Keeping the traditional Japanese theme like the outside. The house had stairs going up to a two second floor, Japanese water color paintings, Rice paper doors(AN: Just picture Hikawa Shrine, just in a mansion form.)

"Everybody were home!" Duo yelled.

The door on the left open to reveal three heads. One of ebony black hair and two platinum blondes. Three girl flied out with smiles on their faces. The two blondes Ami had already meet, but she had yet to meet the beautiful ebony hair girl.

"Ami it's good to see again. And you must be Duo's sister Lita?" Mina said with a cheery smile. She put her hand out

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Lita asked as she grab the blondes hand.

"Your brother talks about you constantly. I may have never meet you but I feel that I have from the way he talks." Mina answered then she introduced herself.

"I'm Mina Winner. This is my sister Serena and our friend Rei Chang." Mina said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lita said returning their smiles.

"Rei I'd like to introduce you to Trowa's sister Ami Barton." Mina continued.

Ami walked forward and shook Rei's hand.

"I'm sorry but have we meet before?" Rei asked looking closely at bluish haired girl.

"I'm not sure. But I feel like I have. Strange isn't it." Ami answered with a smile.

"Yes it is. Were your parents part of any organizing that worked with Hiiro Yuy?" Rei asked her violet twinkling with curiosity.

"Yes they headed it with the Maxwell's and…Did you say your last name was Chang?" Ami asked.

Her blue eyes shinning with remembrances. Rei nodded yes.

"Now I remember where I've meet you. My mother and father were good friends with yours. It's good to see you again Ami, you to Lita." Rei said as she pulled Ami into a hug, then Lita.

"It's good to see you to Rei and how is your brother?" Ami asked with a smile.

"He's doing fine. How are you doing Ami?" The boy in question asked from the stairs.

"I've been good." Ami answered. "It's good to see you again Wufei." She added smiling

"It's good to see you to." Wufei said a small smile.

"Well why don't we move this little reunion party into the living room. Shall we." Quatre said gesturing to the room the three girls came out of.

Quatre caught Ami's eyed for a moment before he went into the room. As everyone followed him no one saw the slight blush on Ami's face. Everyone except for Trowa who just smirk at his sister.

* * *

**8.08AN:** And another down. I hope you new readers are liking it so far. And that the old fan are still enjoying it.


	6. A Little Time Alone

**"You're my Best Friend"**

**The Tale of a Brother and Sister**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to angelicmayuka, AutomatedRose, MoonBunny777, sweet-angel087, SailorStar9,GarceAngel1864. This chap somewhat all romance. So for all you hopeless romantics. I am one of them so be proud and I hope this fills up your heart with visions of that special someone. Enjoy.

**8/08AN:** And last be certainly not lest.As soon as I'm done revising this I'll start on Chapter 7.So enjoy revised chap 6.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.**

* * *

And so the small group of teens had a lively afternoon. Full of chases, food, and laughter. And for a moment the Gundam pilots forgot about doing missions and saving the world from the destroying itself by war.

But you can guess who came back to reality first.

"Trowa we need to prepare for to nights mission. I suggest we go to the sparring room and warm up before we leave." Heero said, but if you looked hard enough you could see a bit of guilt in his prussian blue eyes, as the happiness left and the room turned serious.

"I'm sorry for breaking this reunion up, but we must remember our duty. Until this war is over we can't let ourselves give into emotions no matter how much it hurts. We all have people we want to protect." He said. At this he looked at Rei. Then went out of the room.

Trowa followed shortly after.

"Why does he have to be such a buzz kill." Duo whined.

"Shut up Maxwell. You know Yui's right.(sigh) I'm going to the medation room." Wufei said. As he left the room.

"Wufei you're going the wrong way. The medation room is this way!" Mina yelled as she ran to catch up with Chinese man.

"So you guys have a sparring room, mind showing me where it is Rei." Lita said with a wink.

"Of course. Right this way." Rei said as she linked elbows with Lita.

And they to left the room.

"What is with everybody. We were having a good time. Until Sir Buzz-Kill ruined it." Duo said his normal cheerful way gone.

"Hey Duo, I challenge you to a match." Serena said in a dramatic way.

"To what?" Duo said raising his eyebrow.

"To a video game match of course!!" Serena said with a giggle.

Duo looked at the blonde for a minute then said,"You're on!"

His former depression gone. As the two ran fro m the room.

That only left Ami and Quatre. An awkward silence pass between them until Quatre said,

"Would you like a tour of the house. Trowa said you'd probably enjoy the music room and the library the most." Quatre said a blush lighting his cheeks.

Ami smile at him and nodded 'yes'. "Lead the way Quatre." She said. As she slip her arm around his.

After walking for a few minutes Ami turned to Quatre and said,

"Do you think the girls planned this. I mean It's not that I don't like your company, I really do like it. It just seems kinda planned don't you think?" She finished with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

Quatre smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. Knowing his sisters probably did have something to do with it.

* * *

Earlier:

While Ami was talking to Trowa and Heero about what she'd read about the OZ corporation. Four wanna be match-makers were plotting.

"Ok I know Heero is about to break this thing up." Rei whispered to the other.

"How do you know Rei. I think he looks quite relaxed for once." Serena said looking over at the normally silent boy.

Rei just rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I know because I've known him longer then you baka!" Rei whispered back harshly.

Shaking her head she continued. "Anyway, I think this is our chance to get Ami and Quatre together. Trowa and Heero are going on a mission tonight so they're probably going to go to the sparring room to loosen up. And knowing my brother he'll end up getting pissed at Duo for something and go mediate. That only leaves Duo who will whine and whine. Anyway so who wants who?" She finished.

Lita was the first to speak. "Rei why don't me and you go to the sparring room with Trowa and Heero. I haven't been to the gym for a couple of days so it should be a good work-out." Lita said. Rei nodded.

"Or is it that you just want to see what Trowa looks like with his shirt off." Serena said with a smirk. Lita blushed and swatted her in the arm.

"I'll go with Wufei. Every time he comes out of the medation room he always seems more tense then he did when he went in." Mina said with a small smile.

"That leaves Serena and the braided baka." Rei stated. Three sets of eyes turned to the Winner.

Serena sighed, "This is soooo unfair." She whined.

"Oh after what happen this morning I'm surprised you wouldn't want to continue what you started." Mina said with a sly smile on her face.

Serena just glared at her sister.

"Shut up." She hissed back. Rei and Mina just started giggling.

Lita looked between the girls then asked "What happened this morning?" Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Rei was the one to answer.

"Her and Duo were having a bit of a fight and Duo got really close to her. He would have kissed her but Quatre told him to back off before he had the chance." When she finished she started giggling again. Lita joined in as well.

"Umm…Are you guys ok?" Ami asked when she heard the girls bust out laughing.

Everyone's attention was on them. And when the girls finally calmed down they noticed that everyone was looking at them.

They all looked at each other blushing and in unison said. "Nothing!!"

Everyone just shook their heads.

* * *

"Why are you following me I know how to get to the medation room by myself onna." Wufei said harshly.

Mina just smiled.

"I know." She answered.

Wufei looked at her, "Then why are you following me." He asked.

"Because you're always grumpy or pissed. Medation is supposed to help calm you right?" Wufei nodded his head 'yes' then Mina continued. "Well it doesn't seem to work so well for you." She finished

Wufei remained quiet for a moment then said "Then what do you purposed I do to become calm." He asked with a sly smile.

"I'm going to give you a massage." Mina replied with the same sly smile.

Wufei stopped walking mid-step, "Your what!?" He asked his mouth slacking from shock. 'I must have misunderstood her.' he thought.

Mina continued walking and said "You heard me. I'm going to give you a massage." Her sly smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"Hey Rei do have anything I could change into. I really don't feel like sparring in my jeans." Lita said with a small smile.

"I think I have something you can borrow." Rei answered as they went into her room.

After a few minutes the two girls came out. Rei was dress in a black sports bra and red track pants, while Lita was in a dark green form fitting tank top and black sweat-pants.

"Ok you ready?" Rei asked as she put her ebony hair in a high pony-tail. Lita nodded her head and the two made there way to the sparring room.

When they got there they could hear the boys grunts as they threw punches and kicks at each other. With light blushes on there cheeks the two walk in.

* * *

"Duo stop putting your hand on my controller!" Serena yelled as she hit the boy in the arm.

"Owww! That hurt!" Duo whined.

A few minutes later:

"DUO! Stop doing that and play the game right!" Serena screeched.

Duo just sent her a smile. Serena paused the game and turned the boy next to her.

"Duo, why must you be so annoying. Either play the stupid game right or I'm leaving." She said with a deadly look in her eye that almost rivaled Rei's.

"Ok, ok. Geez! Ya know, you really need to stop spending so much time with Rei. You're starting to glare like her." Duo said.

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Well you would think because you spend so much time with Trowa and Quatre you would develop some brains." Serena said back.

"Oh that hurt!!" Duo said. Putting his hand on his heart.

Serena just smiled and started the game. But Duo had other ideas.

Turn so he was facing Serena, he seized his opportunity. He leaned over and ever so lightly brushed his lips against her neck. Serena jump two feet in the air at the sensation.

She turn toward Duo.

"What do you think your doing?" She said.

Her light blue eyes flaring to life.

Duo just smirk and went back to playing to video game.

* * *

"So where do you want to go first the library or the music room?" Quatre asked. Ami look to be in thought for a second.

Then answered "The library. Maybe you have something I have yet to read."

Ami had a small smile playing on her lips. Quatre nodded his head and lead them to the library.

They arrived at two large, finely crafted doors a few minutes later. And the look on Ami's face was like the face Serena gets when she receives food. Ami's large ocean-blue eyes seemed to fill with some green as she look at the thousands of books just waiting for her to read.

Quatre look at her with a smile. He know how she felt. It was like when he got his hands on a new piece of music. How the beautiful notes went together. It filled you with a strange excitement.

"If you'd like you can borrower some books to read at home." Quatre said as he watched Ami walk to a row of books and gently run her fingers down the spines.

Deep down inside him he wished those lovely fingers were touching him. Shaking himself from those thoughts as Ami's gentle voice said.

"I think that would work. But before I lose myself into one of the many worlds of one of these books, I would like to see the music room you were talking about before." She finished with a smile.

Quatre nodded his head and lead the way to the room.

"Do you play?" He asked as they walked down the hall toward their next destination.

"Yes, I used to play piano, but I stop after my parents die." Ami said her once joyful blue-green eyes changed back to their normal deep blue that now held a small amount of sadness.

Quatre mentally kicked himself for bring up a subject that made the beautiful color leave her eyes.

Ami turned to him, "Do you ?" She asked trying to get her mind off of the sad thoughts that raced through it.

Quatre nodded, "Yes. I've been playing the violin since I was 4." He answered.

His teal eyes meet her ocean blue for a second, then both turned away blushing.

* * *

"Alright take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." Mina said once they arrived at the medation room.

Wufei turned slightly red in the face.

"Onna I do not need you to give me a massage. I'm perfectly fine." Wufei said.

"Wufei, one stop calling me onna I have a name use it. Two, you need to relax more or you'll soon turn into Heero. And this house doesn't need another one." Mina said as a joking smile came to her face at the last part of her statement.

Wufei was just about to object again, but the look Mina gave stop him from saying another word.

'She needs to stop hanging around Rei.' He thought with a small smirk. So with that thought he did what he was told.

Mina turn her back to him to gather the oils she'd need. When she turned back to face him, her heart skipped a beat. In front of her stood a beautiful pieces of art.

'Wufei's got a lot more muscle then I thought' She thought as a light blush came to her cheeks. She shook her head to get rid of the images it conjured up.

"Alright now lay down on your stomach." Mina said, her voice shaking a little.

Wufei smirk but did what he was told and laid down on the mat that he used for medation.

When she calm down enough, Mina knelt down on his left side.

'Just breath Mina, just breath.' she thought to herself. She grabbed the first bottle of oil and rubbed it in her hands.

"Your going to feel a little heat but it'll go away when I message the oil into your skin more." Mina said as began to message his back.

A few minutes into the massage Wufei hiss in pain. He turned his head toward Mina.

"I thought that massages were to relax you, not give you pain." Wufei growled.

"Yes, but you keep tensing up and that's what makes the knots." Mina said with a coy smile.

Wufei just glared at her for a few moments then shut his eyes and tried to relax.

After an hour Mina felt that Wufei was relaxed enough.

"Feel better?" She asked with a smile.

Wufei looked at her through half open eyes. A small smile playing on his lips.

"Actually yes. Thank you Mina." He said in a husky voice.

Mina looked at him, shock written all over her face, "You said my name." She said, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

Wufei smirk, "You said to use your name. I'm just doing what you asked." He said.

And with that got up from his position on the floor, but before he got up completely, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He then left Mina alone, with a blush that rivaled Rei's favorite color red.

* * *

Rei and Lita walked into the sparring room. Heero and Trowa had yet to notice them.

"Lets stretch first then maybe by the time we're done they might notice someone's in the room" Lita whispered.

Rei just nodded her head 'yes'. They then walked to the mats and started stretching.

Heero was about to throw a another punch at Trowa but that's when he noticed the girls and stopped mid-punch. Trowa notice his friends sudden stop, and turned to see what had caused this. His breath caught in his throat when he saw them.

"So who do you normally spar with?" Lita asked reaching for her toes.

"Sometimes with my brother, but I usually just train by myself. How about you?" Rei asked bending side-ways to stretch out her side.

"By myself when I can't get Ami to come. A lot people don't really like to cause of my rep. So when she can she trains with me. She says it's good for when swimming starts so she's not out of shape." Lita said with a smile on her face.

Rei looked at her for a moments before asking, "What kinda of rep?" Already having an idea.

Lita's smile faded slightly, "I'm known for having a bad temper and abnormal strength for a girl. I get into a lot of fights at school for it, but a lot of the time I sticking up for Ami." Lita finished. Her smile turned into a small frown.

Rei looked at her friend and was about to say something, but was cut off by Trowa, "What did they do that caused you to have to protected her?" He said his already dark green eyes grow a lil darker.

Lita was a lil shock, "How long have you been listening?" She asked when her voice started working again.

"Long enough." Was his curt reply.

Lita looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "Ami had been here for about year before I got here. We all know Ami's not the most social. She rather read a book then have to talk to people. But that doesn't make it right to bully her. It was my second week of school. I told her I had to get something from the teacher but I'd meet her out front…"

"I was walking out the front doors when I heard this cry of pain I turn toward the sound and saw 5 boys pushing someone down in the dirt. At first glance I didn't see who it was but then I saw blue-brown hair and knew it was Ami. I ran as fast as I could to her. I shoved the boys out of the way. When I got to her she had a bloody lip, and the front of her cloths were covered in dirt. She had tears running down her cheeks. The boys started laughing and started calling her names like 'Book-Worm and Blue-Haired Freak!' and some other things. But after that I kinda blacked out."

Lita took a second to catch her breath and push down old feeling before continuing with the story.

"A few minutes later I felt this tugging. I turn to see Ami pulling at my arm and then I realize I was on top of the one the bullies. He had a bloody nose and lip. I got up off of him and turn to the rest and I said "If any of you lay one finger on my best friend again, I'll knock out all your teeth!!" With that I grab Ami's hand and we walked home." Lita finished the story her light greens eyes cloudy with unshed tears

Trowa shook with anger. "If I was there it would have never happen." He said.

"Trowa it wouldn't have mattered. They would have done it anyway. Bullies will always pick on people like Ami as terrible as that sounds. Because it makes them feel better about them-selves to put other's down." Rei said.

Her violet eyes shining from un-shed tears.

Trowa nodded 'Still it should have been me there to save her not Lita.' He sighed.

He was just about to ask the two of them what they we're doing in the sparring room when the door open and in walks one of the Maganacs.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all but Master Quatre told me to tell you all to get ready for dinner. It should be ready in about a half an hour." And with that said he left.

The four look at each other shrugged and walked out to get ready.

* * *

Dinner that night was rather interesting.

Trowa and Heero were going over the plan for the mission that night. Mina spent most of dinner staring at Wufei with heart filled eyes. While Wufei tried in vain to ignore her. But if you looked close enough you'd be able to see the smallest amount of red on his cheeks.

Duo and Serena between shoving food in their mouths would throw snide comments at each other. To Duo it was her way of flirting with him. Serena just thought Duo was a huge moron for even thinking she liked him in any way, shape, or form. But we all know deep down inside that wasn't true. But she would never admit it if you asked.

The only people acting normally at the table were Ami, Rei, Lita, and Quatre. Who were attempting to eat and not laugh at the same time.

After dinner it was time for Heero and Trowa to leave.

"Ami do you want me to take you home before I go?" Trowa asked in that brotherly way of his.

Ami just rolled her eyes. "No, Trowa I think I stick around here a lil bit longer. You just be careful and come back in one piece." She said her voice slightly shaking.

Trowa just smiled and pulled his sister into a hug.

With that Heero and Trowa left.

* * *

**AN:** Those of you who love Rei, Heero, Lita and Trowa. Please don't hurt me for not giving them a great romantic scene. I promise next chap they will get there time. On that note please remember that this isn't suppose to be just a romance story. The romance is just a way to make the story more interesting. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**8/08AN:** Ok now that's out of the way. Keep your eyes open for chap 7. Which I hope to have out soon.

Until then. Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
